


Riders on the Storm

by persephone_garnata



Series: Four Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Jakku, M/M, Poe's Jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: Finn and Poe are trapped by a sandstorm. Whatever will they do to amuse themselves?





	

‘How long is this sandstorm going to last?’ asked Finn, peering out of the tiny window. He added under his breath ‘Why did we have to come back to Jakku? I hate this place.’

‘No idea how long,’ said Poe, from the part of the floor they’d made into a bed. He ignored Finn’s other comments. ‘Hours? Days, perhaps. But it doesn’t matter – we’ve got plenty of food and water, and this shelter should be sturdy enough.’

‘Should be?’

Poe shrugged. ‘Stop worrying and get over here. And lose those clothes on the way.’ He paused. ‘Keep the jacket on.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments welcome!  
> Title is from a song by The Doors.  
> Part of a series of drabbles written to celebrate reaching 400 tumblr followers, and to celebrate the characters of color in some of my favorite fandoms.


End file.
